We'll Make Beautiful Music Together
by Roxius
Summary: Out of any of the light music club members, Ritsu cared about dear, sweet innocent Mio the most. 30 random sentences of Ritsu X Mio, and other pairings mentioned. Hints of child abuse, as well as some AU future. Yuri, shoujo ai, lesbian, femmeslash.


Disclaimer: I do not own K-On!

A/n: Fuck, this pairing's a hell of alot better than Mio X Yui IMO...hell, they should just have a five-person orgy or something and get it over with...

I could kinda picture Mio as the poor girl who's abused by her father physically and sexually and ends up in a web of drugs, alcohol and abusive gangster boyfriends who practically rape her all the time, while Ritsu is the friend who's deeply in love with her, and wants nothing more than to save her beloved friend from this downward spiral of life she had thrown herself into...

It's quite romantic, really.

(1) - Since many K-On characters are named after members of the band P-Model, so is the baby.

* * *

Title: We'll Make Beautiful Music Together

Rating: T

Pairing: Ritsu X Mio

Genre: Romance/General

Summary: Out of any of the light music club members, Ritsu cared about dear, sweet innocent Mio the most. 30 random sentences of Ritsu X Mio, and other pairings mentioned. Hints of child abuse and violence, as well as future timeline. Yuri, shoujo ai, lesbian, femmeslash. Please R & R!

* * *

**1. Apologize**

Every time Ritsu ever made Mio cringe with fear, she would usually apologize for it afterwards.

**2. Kiss**

Mio's lips were soft and fluffy, almost like kissing a cloud...just as Ritsu had suspected.

**3. Marriage**

"If we ever get married...you'll let me be tops, right?"

**4. Smile**

Ritsu wasn't sure how, but every time Mio smiled, her day would get just a little bit brighter.

**5. Force**

"Hoh hoh...you're quite the forceful one, ain'tcha?" Ritsu joked in between heated kisses as Mio pressed her lover up against the wall.

**6. Out**

When Mugi and Yui came out as a couple, Ritsu and Mio decided to be truthful to the world about their relationship as well.

**7. Music**

Whether on stage or in the bedroom, they were always making beautiful music together.

**8. Revenge**

The last time a kid made fun of Mio, he ended up in the hospital for several days with a guitar pick jammed into his cheek.

**9. Advice**

"Listen, Mio, I'm telling you as a friend...you should dump that jackass!!" Ritsu shouted at the top of her lungs, praying her friend would hear her. "...And love me instead..." she murmured under her breath.

**10. Protect**

As she clutched the weeping Mio tightly in her weary arms, Ritsu promised she would always protect her...especially from people like Mr. Akiyama.

**11. Doll**

Watching Mio be forced into all those silly cosplay outfits by Sawako-sempai made Ritsu smile; the raven-haired girl really was like a living doll.

**12. Virgin**

When Ritsu heard that Mio had finally gone all the way with her boyfriend, she fell to her knees and broke down sobbing.

**13. Love**

"I love you more than anyone, Mio-chan..." "Me too, Ritsu-chan...me too..."

**14. Warm**

Mio pressed her head against Ritsu's chest as her girlfriend slept. 'Ahh...she's so warm...'

**15. News**

"Hey, Mugi-chan...guess what? Mio-chan and I are gonna have a baby!!" Ritsu exclaimed happily over the phone.

**16. Relax**

"Relax," Ritsu whispered quietly in Mio's ear, both of them completely naked in bed, "It'll hurt in the beginning...but you'll enjoy it soon...trust me..."

**17. Abuse**

"Your father...he...he does things to you, doesn't he?" Ritsu asked gravely. Mio began weeping loudly into her palms as her response.

**18. Guitar**

"I wonder what having a guitar in your ****** feels like..." "Please don't ponder on such things, Ritsu-chan..."

**19. Cake**

Ritsu loved it best when Mio fed her cake by hand so she could lick clean her girlfriend's fingers afterwards.

**20. Time**

Sometimes, Ritsu would think back to when everything was good, and they were all just friends in a light music club...and then she'd wonder just where the hell did all the time go.

**21. Name**

Their newborn son's name was Hajime (1), and Ritsu was pleased to see that he had adopted most of her facial traits.

**22. Split**

When the band had finally split up after so many years, Ritsu and Mio were the only ones who stayed in touch with each other.

**23. Protect 2**

"No more! You'll never hurt Mio-chan again, you bastard! I won't let you!!!" Ritsu screamed, waving the kitchen knife dangerously close to Mr. Akiyama's face.

**24. Gay**

When Ritsu first came out of the closet, everyone she told began laughing, since they all thought it was just another one of her ridiculous jokes. Mio was the only one who didn't laugh.

**25. Cute**

Ritsu brushed a few strands of hair out of Mio's face. "You know...you really are cuter than a panda bear, a little puppy, and a flock of baby ducks all combined into one, Mio-chan..."

**26. Forehead**

Mio's second-favorite kissing spot after Ritsu's mouth was that big, wide forehead of hers. It was just practically begging her for a quick little smooch.

**27. Fight**

Sometimes they fought, and sometimes Ritsu would run out in the middle of the night in the midst of her anger, but she'd usually end up coming back a few minutes later to get something to eat.

**28. Proposal**

Ritsu had been practicing it for over a month; getting down on one knee, she held out the tiny ring box as she asked Mio those four simple, yet unimaginably powerful, words. "Will you marry me?"

**29. Sing**

"You're the best singer I know, Mio-chan...you'll definitely give that Beyonce girl a run for her money..."

**30. Supernova**

The first kiss was a supernova, and the second kiss was a big bang. The many kisses that came afterwards all held the same amount of intensity.


End file.
